1. Field of Invention
The present invention discloses a circuit protection device and a protection method, in particular, relates to a circuit protection device and a protection method that prevent the transistor from burning down.
2. Related Art
The electrical products prevail in nowadays with the progress in techniques, and most of them are necessary for the daily life, for example, computers, mobile phone or digital players. Many electrical products possess the circuit board with many electrical components, such as processors, transistors, Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) units, capacitance and the like.
The operation speed of the electrical product increases as the growing requirement. As a result, the temperature of the electrical component increases while higher driving current is required to keep up the speed. For example, a processor, and a transistor which controls power supply, wherein the transistor provides more current to support the processor processing large amount data, such that the temperatures of the processor and the transistor increase.
Though the promotion of the operation speed of the electrical product increases the temperature of the electrical component, the electrical component, such as processors, transistors, Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) units, capacitance and the like, is not going to overheat or burn down under the normal operation condition.
FIG. 1 illustrates a circuit board of the prior art. As in FIG. 1, the circuit board 100 includes a processor 110, a plurality of transistor 120, and a Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) unit 130. The PWM unit 130 detects the current of the transistor 120 to measure the current that the transistor 120 provides for the processor 110. The processor 110, the transistor 120, the PWM unit 130, or other similar electronic component may burn down by the excessive current that results from the aged component, abnormal condition or external effect such as Electromagnetic interference (EMI), Electro-Static discharge (ESD), and so on.
If the PWM unit 130 or the transistor 120 becomes abnormal, the current or the temperature of the PWM unit 130 or the transistor 120 overruns and leads the malfunction of the PWM unit 130 or the transistor 120. Without any protection mechanism, the electronic component easily burns down or breaks, furthermore, affects the other apparatus.